


Like a Rabbit- Part 4

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: I kiss the instrument of their pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Though Bill Weasley was Remus’ current lover, he suffered no delusions that he was the only lover Remus had ever had. The ghosts of Remus’ past relationships seemed impossible to escape.

Bill never handed Remus his goblet of Wolfsbane, which was always taken in the kitchen not the bedroom, because Bill knew that was where Snape always gave it to Remus. Bill never suggested sex the morning after the full moon, because he knew that was the way Remus and James had begun what they had become. Bill never brought up the werewolf thing at all in the context of sex, no matter how curious about it he was, because he knew the sort of games of dominance and submission that Fenrir had played with him.

*

“Once Sirius and I went up on his bike and it started to snow. Darnedest thing, since I was sure I had checked the weather report and everything. We blew up above the clouds to avoid the brunt of it but you wouldn’t believe how cold it was up there! Pretending like he was a perfect gentleman, Sirius stripped off his leather jacket and gave it to me to wear. He spend the rest of the ride shivering like mad. I made it up to him when we got home, still wearing the jacket the whole time, of course.” Remus winked at Bill, who gave him a forced smile. Then, when Remus went to the store, Bill went to the hall closet, took out his leather jacket, bought in Egypt years ago. He packet it away in a box along with some photos, a certain mug, a rabbit’s foot, and a pair of toy handcuffs. Worse than knowing that Remus had been with other men was Remus telling him about being with other men.

*

Bill gripped Remus’ arms tightly as he was lifted up and pinned against the wall. Remus grinned as the older man managed to slide underneath Bill and rise up in front of him. With Bill suspended and defenseless, Remus took his time. The younger man’s parts were right in front of Remus’ face, and Remus played and teased. Bill gasped as his knees settled on Remus’ shoulders and Remus’ tongue settled on his cock. But the fingers- one, two and three- up his arse were the most surprising of all. Stunned with pleasure, Bill had no choice but to dig his hands into the dusty brown hair and cry out in warning when he was about to come. Remus held him steady and swallowed. Then he eased Bill back onto the floor and held him tenderly. “Where did that come from?” Bill asked, breathless. Remus’ smile faded somewhat and Bill’s faded completely as Remus stayed silent. Worse than Remus telling him about being with other men was Remus not telling.

*

They sat on the couch together, with a fire in the hearth, glasses of brandy in their hands, and a book between them. It was one from the new shipment they’d received for the store; they’d gone through the books for their own reading before adding any to their inventory. Normally, Remus read a little more slowly than Bill did, so he turned the pages as both men read. Bill’s mind had been elsewhere for several pages, however. Remus sat beside him, their thighs and elbows touching. His scent was strong, that of a man at the end of a long day, and Bill’s overly-sensitive nose took it in. “Remus,” Bill whispered when they reached a fresh chapter. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Before Remus could say anything at all, or even think anything, Bill set the book and glasses aside. He tumbled sideways with Remus onto the sofa cushions, then onto the rug. Clothes were stripped off, one at a time, and thrown around their setting room.

Evening sex in front of the fireplace… not exactly creative. Bill was absolutely certain Remus had done this before with someone- a lover or a trick or just a one-night-stand. He must have done. But this time was unique. This was the first time Remus and Bill had done this very thing. And even though they had had sex dozens of times before, it was like the first time for Bill. Bill was determined to make it special.

“Remus,” he murmured again, admiring the man’s body as it glowed in the firelight. The scars- long, white streaks- were like a map to Remus’ body. “Oh, Remus.” They deserved kisses, every one of them. As Bill set to work, holding Remus beneath him as he kissed, he caught Remus admiring him as well and thoroughly enjoying himself. He kissed his way down Remus’ body, ending with Remus’ sizeable cock. He kissed it, the instrument of their pleasures, silently claiming it as his own now.

The more initiative Bill took, the more the ghosts seemed to fade away. Remus might have been with hundreds of men, but the only one he was with now was Bill. The only one pleasuring him now was Bill. And when it was time for Remus to take Bill, they did so face-to-face, Bill staring into Remus’ eyes with purpose.

Though Remus could not possibly have known what Bill was thinking, somehow he seemed to understand. And as they came, simultaneously for the first time in ages, Remus did so with a moan that sounded just like “Bill!”


End file.
